


The Faces Not in the Mirror

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Evil!Steve, Hulk!Steve, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[A]nytime something disconnects Steve Rogers from his native reality, he ends up in the MCU. "</p><p>or</p><p>The time there were many Steves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faces Not in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One day a second Steve Rogers appears. He says he was in the middle of a fight and a strange portal opened, and the Avengers realize he's from an alternate universe. They manage to send him back to his home reality, and everyone figures that's the end of it. 
> 
> Then a month later another alternate-Steve arrives. and a little after he's gone there's a third one. It just keeps, happening, and it's always Steve who appears, never any of the other Avengers. 
> 
> Basically, anytime something disconnects Steve Rogers from his native reality, he ends up in the MCU. 
> 
> Alternate Steves can be from fanfics or canon, preferably a mix of both. I'd like it if there is some excuse for them to have to stay for a short time in the MCU (maybe the universe locator needs time to calibrate to a specific person). 
> 
> Although I said Steve/Tony or gen, the alternate Steves can be in different relationships, whether with canon characters or OC's. Probably this leads to arguments over "I don't know what you see in them" between MCU-Steve and alternate-Steve.
> 
> Bonus  
> * If Steve and Tony are together, Tony keeps trying to get the alternate Steve's to join them for a threesome.  
> * An appearance by Steve from Marvel 1602 (making this the third time he's lost everyone he knows, or fourth when MCU Avengers send him away).  
> * 616-Steve was sent here right after being shot by the weird bullet at the end of Civil War.  
> * There is now a special suite in Avengers tower designated for alternate-Steve, where whoever arrived this time can stay.  
> * MCU-Steve is shot by a portal in battle, and the villain brags that he has been sent off into the unknown. MCU-Steve was reappears less than a block away.  
> * One of the alternate-Steves wants to stay permanently.

Omega!Steve was moping over a cup of tea. Hulk!Steve was glaring at anyone who approached him and Evil!Steve was lamenting any lack of evil plots or murder (and he really missed his bff-Good!Loki, though he found this world's Evil!Loki charming). 

Steve-Alpha (Not to be confused with Alpha!Steve, who had left last Tuesday) just lugged in another bag of groceries and was met with a sulky matching face from all the Alternate!Steves. Then Omega!Steve burst into tears. "I got the lemons and whipped creme." He said. Omega!Steve smiled. 

"Good... I miss Bucky. He never judged me." 

"It's your sixth kid. Hard to judge after the fourth." Evil!Steve snarked. 

"We were young."

"That's why God invented condoms."

"Shut up or I smash!" Hulk!Steve snapped. 

"I bet you'd like that would you? You pathetic blue-"

"Quiet! You're making Steve cry." Steve snapped. Omega!Steve just wiped at his eyes. "How did you get through the war?" He asked in amazement.

"I was only pregnant twice. I have grandchildren." He said happily. "Dum Dum was pregnant with twins twice too."

"That's more than I want to know. Have any bad guys I can kill?" Evil!Steve asked hopefully. 

"No. AIM's quiet." 

"Steve sad." Hulk!Steve said. "Want smash...and art supplies."

"Tony's working on an easel. that you can't smash."

"Man of Iron good, he and Pepper lady good. Make babies."

"My Pepper's impregnated my Tony a few times." Omega!Steve offered. 

"Pretty babies?"

"Yeah."

"How is your world not over populated?" Evil!Steve (though Steve-Alpha though he was more of Dick!Steve than evil but Tony had named them).

"Most people are betas, Just the Avengers and SHIELD attract a large number of alphas and omegas." 

"I don't know what that means." Evil!Steve complained. Omega!Steve just shrugged. 

"Right. Everyone good? Because I have a life too."

"Yes." All the Alternate!Steves chorused. 

"Good." Steve went to his suite and saw Tony smiling at him. 

"Hey babe.

"Hey."

"All the other Steves good?"

"Yes, just moody."

"Pregnant Steve?"

"No, just all of them." He said and lied down on their bed. Which was of course when baby!Steve in full Captain American gear and a cute tiny!vibranium shield appeared. And wailed.


End file.
